Fallacy
by DomesticTo-oTChild
Summary: Oneshot fic. Aragorn must make his decision, Legolas... or Arwen. Slash. AL. A sweet, slightly angsty fluff. Read and Review!


Fallacy

By DomesticTooTChild (aka, Oblivion, the Macabress)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing itself. Damn.

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas

Warnings: The story is written within timeline of the movie (Return of the King), however, the story is twisted and a plot was sandwiched. Don't worry, you'll notice . As for the weird emotions… er… let's just say I'm a dreamer, hey? Oh yeah, and unlike the movie-verse, Haldir is alive!

Review Please!

Enjoy!

Fallacy

By Oblivion, the Macabress (DoTooTCd)

Not even a hint of orc covered the road towards Isengard. However, the silence was disturbing all the same.

Could it be possible that… Sarumon had a clandestine plan to ensnare them near his grounds? Or was it simply a matter of carelessness?

No matter, caution will be best. Aragorn glanced quickly over his shoulder, a flash of golden hair and bright cerulean eyes flew by his swift glimpse. Sighing inwardly, he shook his head. This was definitely not the way he planned it to be. He wanted to be able to look at Legolas and not feel guilty; it seems, however, his want was going to be eternally unfulfilled.

Inhaling deeply, he looked to his right when he felt Gandalf ride up beside him. He smiled softly when the old wizard looked at him, his eyes full of knowledge… and understanding. Taken slightly aback, Aragorn's eyes widened. What did Gandalf know?

Before he could say anything, the deep murk of the surrounding trees withered away as they neared their destination, and before long, they were greeted with the brilliant luster of sunlight and the soft aroma of fresh water gently grasp their wary senses. The sudden change in atmosphere made their eyes narrow with suspicion. What has happened here?

A lazy line of smoke caught their eyes, they road up closer. The sight that greeted them made them smile, or rather, in this case, smirk.

Two little hobbits, eating and smoking. How very typical and not at all surprising.

Aragorn suddenly smiled widely, his eyes lighting up abruptly. How very typical indeed, inseparable as always.

He looked over to Legolas, the elf looked radiant in the new light, his hair gleaming white. Aragorn's eyes narrowed, how does Legolas always tend to look… unsoiled? In fact, no matter what he had endured, the prince barely seemed to get a speck of dirt on his clothing. The worst that could possibly happen was a few strands of soft hair a slight bit disarrayed. Whatever wizardry it was, it certainly wasn't fair. Feeling a bit childish, Aragorn followed Gandalf through the shallow waters when his conversation with the hobbits ended.

Legolas rode silently behind Aragorn, his eyes lingering on the man's broad, muscled back. His chest stung, stung from the revelations tumbling and piercing in his mind. What is Aragorn doing?

Or rather… what _will_ he do?

Would he leave?

Legolas closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them wide, stretching his eyelids, his pupils shrunk. Slowly, he eased them, letting them settle back to their normal size. Tired… so unbefitting of an Elf, isn't it? What would father say?

Legolas sighed softly, suddenly catching Gandalf watching him from his horse a few steps ahead; the Elf's eyes widened. Gandalf smiled softly, and turned his body to the front once again.

Troubled, Legolas slowed the horse, ignoring Gimli who shifted behind him, grunting.

…sfs…

"I need an answer, Aragorn."

"We are getting closer…"

Dark sapphire blue eyes sharpened, "Do not try to divert the conversation."

Aragorn looked out into the deep water. His back was straight as he stood; one leg bent and propped up on the small stool beside him. The wind made his dark hair flutter, sighing, he leaned against the railing, his body facing the water, his back to his Elven companion, "Legolas… I… I have yet to find an answer."

Legolas frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean just that."

The ship grew silent, Legolas walked up to stand next to Aragorn; his usually bright eyes glazed over and misted, "The fog thickens."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow; he couldn't tell whether the prince meant their surroundings… or something else, "Yes… we are getting closer to Minas Tirith."

Legolas turned, his pale complexion soft and dim, his aura dampened, filled with grief and gloom, "Is this truly what your decision is?"

Aragorn stood up straight, his lips in a firm line, "Why do you question me?"

Legolas smirked, the humorless gleam in his eyes made Aragorn look at him in alarm, "Why? Do you really need to ask me that question _Strider_?"

His common alias sounded unfamiliar as it was hissed from a foreign mouth, a sense of unease washed over Aragorn's body, Legolas had never called him that. And if he had, not with such spite, "Legolas?"

The ship suddenly rocked, he shot a glance at the slowly clearing image of the shore sprout out of the mist, he turned back to look at Legolas, "Does it really trouble you that much?"

Elven eyes widened in incredulity, "If I were to balance you and Haldir along my back, would that trouble you? Or would it be too general of a thing for you to even look twice?"

"What?" Fear crept into Aragorn's normally confident voice.

Legolas narrowed his eyes, "I said, if I were to be with Haldir, would that trouble you?"

Aragorn stepped closer to the elf, "Haldir? What are you getting at?"

Legolas took a step back, "Just answer me."

Aragorn's hand shot out and grabbed the slender arm in his larger hand, his eyes slit, "Yes. That would trouble me. Very much."

Legolas frowned, "And did you think that when you think of Arwen, and when your mind surrenders to her beauty… that it would not hurt me?"

Aragorn abruptly let go of the slight arm and froze. He was speechless.

His mind was whirling, and when the ship swung solidly as it reached shore, and a shrill, gruff voice of an orc growled towards the ship, he hastily turned around and unsheathed his sword, and without a second thought, he jumped down to attack.

Legolas let go of the breath he was holding, when Gimli breezed past him and leaped off the ship, he broke out of his silent reverie and followed. This could wait. Maybe just a little longer…

…sfs…

Aragorn continued to stab and slice the orcs plowing into him, his body automatically doing its magnificent work with his sword. However… his mind was off.

What did Legolas mean… if he was with Haldir?

Was he considering it?

Aragorn shook his head, no. Though the two elves had a past, it didn't mean they were thinking about getting together again.

But…. There was still doubt. He had been ignoring Legolas for the past week or so, it wouldn't surprise him that much if Legolas did run off with the strong willed elf of Lothlorien. However, that didn't mean he would let him. Not without a fight.

Aragorn paused, a long rush of coldness enveloped his body as the ghosts swiftly passed him, killing orcs as they went. His eyes glazed over, his sword's sharp end hitting the ground softly as his grip slackened, the halt held nimbly.

Legolas… and Arwen… Aragorn shook his head to clear it, two beautiful elves… in love… with _him_… a mortal. A Dunedain, sure… but nevertheless… he was what he was. He was a Man.

"Aragorn?"

The man turned to his left, his gaze falling to see Gimli looking up at him in query, "Gimli?"

Gimli gaze him a look, "What is this? A name game?"

Aragorn smiled, "Master Dwarf, don't question me for you are the one who started it."

Gimli huffed, replacing his axe, "I started nothing. But… it seems you have started something."

Aragorn looked at him warily, they both started walking through the gates, following the ghosts to the battlefields in front of Minas Tirith.

Gimli took his silence, but his expression hardened, "The Elf looks…" he paused, his eyes squinting under his heavy helmet, "off."

Aragorn's back tensed, but he never faltered in his step.

The dwarf finally glanced up to the man's face, "What did you do?"

Aragorn exhaled through his nose and scowled, "Nothing."

Before Gimli could answer, the land under their feet started to rumble and groan, the sounds of gigantic feet slamming repeatedly against the earth shook the broken buildings.

Without a word, they both speeded up and ran towards the chaos.

Not noticing that a certain Elf was no where to be seen.

…sfs…

Legolas sprinted. Hard and fast, his body uncontrollable, his mind scattered.

His hands were filthy with Orc blood… and then some.

He grimaced, what foul creatures….

Finding the stream again, Legolas knelt down, washing his hands in earnest.

The reality of the situation however, was far more complicated than just the dirt and muck on his person…

Legolas was in love.

And apparently, the person he loves is a two-timer and on occasion, quite the three-timer, if we would include Eowyn, but of course, keeping the times in mind, we'll just say Aragorn is one smart, if not extremely handsome, bastard.

Legolas grimly sat back, his wet, dripping hands laying limply on his lap. He turned his face upward, looking up at the dark, angst sky.

Was this all worth it? After all, Aragorn son of Arathorn, is the future King of Gondor… and no matter the situation, Aragorn must have an heir. And unless he is extremely fortunate, or if his body was keeping mean secrets, Legolas cannot supply one.

Sighing heavily the Elf ignored the sounds of war far behind him, his mind lost.

Suddenly, nothing seemed to be worth anything. Not even his life…

Legolas frowned, straightening his back abruptly, his hissed softly, "What am I thinking?" He stood up quickly, running towards the battle, "I refuse to be under some ridiculous spell!"

…sfs…

Gimli yelped in surprise as an arrow sliced the air an inch from his ear, embedding itself happily on some unfortunate orc's forehead.

He turned to see Legolas rushing forward with his dagger, thrusting upwards, and brutally ending another orcs life. He let it slump onto the ground, his face blank.

Gimli shook his head,_ this is not the time_, and finally resumed his own fighting.

He started counting, unable to find anything else to clear up the odd mood between them, he yelled out his number, Legolas turned and smirked at him, throwing himself up to one of the Elephonts.

Gimli watched in awe as the Elf maneuvered back and forth, side to side, until the elephant reared to the right, stumbling into its companion, both unceremoniously hitting the ground loudly in two large heaps.

Gimli snorted, "That still only counts as one!" (Note: I'm not quite sure enough to start quoting things left and right, so please excuse me on this one).

…sfs…

The battle was over…

Aragorn breathed heavily, his heart thundering within his chest. He bent, his hands resting on his knees as he inhaled and exhaled.

Thoughts of Legolas left him confused and the thought of Arwen made his stomach churn, either way, neither of his refuges left him calm.

The adrenaline slowly dissipated, his eyes started to focus, and he stood up, his eyes wondering over the silent battlefield.

Where _was_ Legolas?

He started forward. Surely the Elf was… fine? He was a skilled archer and a remarkably good swordsman… surely… surely…

His eyes caught a few moving figures… and with a sigh of relief, he recognized one to be Legolas.

All was fine.

…sfs…

Legolas leaned against the wall, watching the world of Gondor as it worked.

Tomorrow was the day of the King's Coronation…

Tomorrow… would be his last day with Aragorn… Legolas smiled sadly to himself.

Aragorn would wed Arwen… and their false relationship would slowly fade with the essence of time…

"Legolas?" A knock followed.

The Elf looked over his shoulder to the large doors to his chamber.

Curious, he stood up to open it.

Aragorn stood there rigidly, his gaze strong and confident, Legolas was surprised he hadn't recognized the man's voice…

"May I come in?"

Legolas nodded wordlessly, stepping aside to let the man in.

Upon closer inspection, the man's shoulder's were tense, his hands curled in tight fists. Legolas walked silently back to his seat next to the balcony, sitting down, and returning his eyes to the city below.

"Legolas… we must talk…"

A slow smile touched the Elven being's lips, "And what matters would we be speaking of?"

Aragorn sat down across from him, "I have my answer."

"Of course you do…"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, his hand reaching forward, grabbing the Elf by the shoulder, "Look at me."

Legolas shrugged him off, "Please mind yourself, Aragorn. The King of Gondor should be more respectable."

Aragorn growled in frustration and physically turned the elf towards him; he inhaled sharply when his eyes met Legolas's.

They were glazed slightly, a single moisture held so tightly in place was manhandling its way out, and Legolas's face was taunt with tension. The Elf's silky, melodic voice was strained when the Elf snapped, "Must you do this to me? Can't you just leave without having your last say? Why can't you just let me be?"

"Do you love Haldir?"

Legolas raised his chin, "And how does this concern you?"

Aragorn blinked, "How does it-" he stopped, closed his eyes and opened them before continuing, "It has everything to do with me."

Legolas shook his head, leaning away from Aragorn, "No… _it used to_."

Aragorn looked at him, his expression unreadable, "Why?"

Legolas laughed nervously, "Aragorn. You act so naïve! You are to be crowned tomorrow, you will gifted with the most beautiful Elf in Middle Earth! I am definitely the last thing that will be on your mind!"

Aragorn grabbed his shoulders, "Yes… I will be crowned tomorrow, yes… but… I will not be gifted with the most beautiful Elf in Middle Earth… unless he would allow me to have this one wish fulfilled."

Legolas stopped, his blue eyes locking with the man's darker orbs, "Aragorn… you do not know what your saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I love you, Legolas. It pains me when I think of you… and Haldir. I can't bare the thought of losing you… not when I could have fixed it. I adore Arwen, but only as a sister… that much I have found out… please, Legolas… consider me… give me another chance…"

Legolas watched as the man trailed off, his head bowing, after a long moment, he finally came to a decision and said, "No."

Aragorn looked at him, his face resigned, "Legolas?"

He looked up, meeting the man's eyes, "No… I do not love Haldir. However… I do love a man."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed.

Legolas laughed, bringing his arms around Aragorn's neck, leaning his head into the crook between Aragorn's neck and shoulder, "You're very silly, Aragorn," feeling the man return his embrace, Legolas lifted up his head, "But that's why I love you so much…" He kissed the man lightly on the corner of his mouth.

Aragorn's confused expression eased into a look of bliss and relief, he leaned in to catch the Elf fully on the lips.

Legolas pulled away, his face grim, "You do know that if you even LOOK at another woman, man, or beast, I will leave you…"

Aragorn reached up and placed his hand gently onto the back of the Elf's head, "Well then, I'll make sure to build a thick wall between Gondor and Lothlorien…"

At the Elf's look of bewilderment, Aragorn chuckled, "I love only you, Legolas Greenleaf."

And slowly, their lips met.

End Fallacy

Oblivion: Yeah! My first complete LOTR fic! I hope you guys liked it!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
